


RFA+SAERAN Hiking Date

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [16]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "Can I do a request for a hiking date? Like RFA (+ V + Saeran if you like) planning/getting dragged along on a hiking date and where they'd go and what they'd do? Thank you so much!"A/N: A hiking date sounds so cute!! someone, quick, let’s go on one!! (Sorry this one got kinda long ^^;





	RFA+SAERAN Hiking Date

*YOOSUNG:

-W H E E Z I N G

-Same Yoosung

-This little one plays games all the time, I don’t think he’s in any sports clubs…

-“What do you mean battling on LOLOL isn’t a work out?”

-But if you ask him to go on a hike with you, he will dO IT!

-HE WANTS TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!

-HIKING DATE MAKES YOU HAPPY? THEN HIKING DATE YOU SHALL GET

-You took into account that this puppy needs to ease into bigger and longer hikes, so you plan on going to a small one that’s near by

-He packs a huge backpack full of unnecessary things- like 10 water bottles, 5 different sandwiches, 2 full blown first aid kits, his favourite plushie

-Please Yoosung we’ll be gone for like an hour we don’t need all of this

-It’s small, and honestly just used by bikers most of the time to get back and forth

-There’s only a slight incline to this pathway

-He has to stop and catch his breath about half way into the hike

\- Little kids are running past y'all like it’s nothing

-The both of you will agree to stop at the halfway mark to sit on these large rocks that are off to the side and eat some of the many sandwiches he thought was necessary

-“MC! These flowers were super pretty and reminded me of you!” “Yoosung, those are Azaleas.” “Wow, they have a pretty name too!” “They’re poisonous.” “….whAT”

-SCREAM

-When you two are at the ER, you decided to teach him a little more about the wilderness before taking him on any more hikes if you can even call that a hike  
  
*ZEN:

-He’s hyped!!

-He’ll take you on this trail where he’s seen the prettiest flowers

-Unlike Yoosung, knows not to TOUCH the flowers

-He frequents this trail a lot, and knows it by heart!

-Because of that, he knows how much he needs to pack for your trip

-“Just leave it to me, babe! I’ll do it! Just get some rest and we’ll head out in the morning!”

-He packed according to what he can handle

-He forgot to take into account that you are noT HIM

-He doesn’t notice this until almost a quarter into the hike when you’re trailing behind him

-“???? MC? What’s wrong? It’s only a 20% incline?” it’s a whAT NOW?!

-He’ll slow down and walk behind you because he doesn’t want you to tumble backwards

-It flattens out a little around the midway mark, and you just drop to the ground and beg to take a nap

-He’ll make you drink most of the water and let you nap for about 10 minutes before waking you up to look out over the edge

-You can see fields of flowers, and tops of trees, and not a soul in sight (Other than you and Zen of course)

-It’s honestly breathtaking and so peaceful that you two stay and appreciate the view for over half an hour

-On the way down the trail though, he’ll carry you on his back

-“I can’t let this trail exhaust my darling! That’s my job”  
  
*JAEHEE:

-She’s already exhausted please let her just sleep on her day off

-But you really want to go out and see nature!! You have so many different places you want to show her!!

-So she reluctantly agrees

-You two split the job of planning and packing everything out

\- Meaning you planned where to go and mapped it out while Momma Jaehee packed what you two could possibly need

-At least she’s sensible about her packing; she only packs the essentials

-Nobody wants to carry a large, heavy backpack Lookin’ at you, Yoosung

-You decide you weren’t going to tire her out too much, and went with a small, quiet trail next to a creek!

-There was no one else on the trail but you two, so she got to really relax during the trip

-Hearing the birds sing, soaking in the rays of the sun that peeked through the leaves, she was in HEAVEN

-NATURE IS SO RELAXING WHAT IS THIS

-In awe of how many bunnies she witnessed running across the trail in front of you

-Pulls you towards the creek and sits on the shore, dipping her feet into the clear water

-So you joined her, and you both sat in a comfortable silence, just watching the water flow

-She was enjoying it until you saw a fish swim too close to your foot and freaked out

-Definitely snapped her out of her relaxation

-Sorry Baehee  
  
*JUMIN:

-“Why?”

-Because it’s nice to get out of your suit for a while???

-You planned to hike this trail that was lined with huge trees that were changing colours for autumn

-Jumin needed a dose of gorgeous sights to ease his stress besides you of course, you’re his favourite gorgeous sight

-JUMIN IN CARGO SHORTS

-HE LOOKED SO UNCOMFORTABLE BUT YOU COULDN’T STOP LAUGHING

-Many pictures were sent to the group chat

-He refused to go without a group of body guards Also dressed in cargo shorts

-Made them carry all the supplies in multiple backpacks

-They’re often asking you if you’re okay and if you need any water No, please, I’m fine

-“Do you know how many crimes happen on hiking and jogging trails? You never know who could be lurking behind the trees, MC. I’d prefer it if you stayed close to me.”

-Deciding to go in the late afternoon was the best decision you have made because the lighting through the trees was perfect

-It illuminated the colours just right, you wish you would have brought a camera

-He tried to take a picture of the trees for you but they were blurry

-Made the excuse that the phone can’t capture the beauty of the trees and that’s why they’re all blurry

-Secretly likes being out in nature, it’s a nice change from his office

-He’s taken back by bunnies on the trail, though

-“Don’t they realize they can get hurt? Maybe we should start a project to make a safe space for them”

-RIP Jaehee  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-NIGHT HIKE NIGHT HIKE NIGHT HIKE

-You guys search for the highest mountain to climb!

-You actually get there before sun down just so you can see the trail going up

-This dork would run ahead of you and climb the large trees just to hang upside down and scare you

-You had to pack and carry the bag just so he wouldn’t pack only Honey Buddah Chips and PhD. Pepper or lose the bag all together

-Pops out from behind the bushes to, once again, scare you

-You have to hold his hand just so you know where he is

-He pouts because he can no longer scare you

-“You’re so mean, MC”

-He doesn’t try to pull away though sssoooooo..

-By the time you two get to the top, it’s night fall

-You lay out a large blanket to lay on, and the both of you spend hours staring at the sky

-The stars littered the sky, and all of it was such a beautiful sight that neither of you felt the need to talk

-He’d hold you close and kiss your head every time he saw a shooting star

-Honestly, you two would probably fall asleep and wake up in the morning

-Now you two are exhausted, sore, and caught colds

-Way to go guys, 10/10, good job  
  
*V:

-Can we all just agree that as a photographer, V has been on quite a few hikes

-He knows all of the best trails, when to go, what to pack in the bag, EVERYTHING

-HE PLANS THE WHOLE TRIP, YOU DIDN’T EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT UNTIL HE WAKES YOU UP BEFORE DAWN

-“MC, sweetheart, get up, I want to show you something”

-So he decided to take you to a trail he thinks you’ll love

-Only he didn’t you to be half asleep most of the time

-You woke me up before the sun got up what did you expect???

-He’ll gently drag you along the trail, since you’re too groggy to actually do it yourself

-Stops every now to let you rest and takes pictures

-Totally has a picture of you half asleep, thrown over a rock

-There’s no way that’s comfortable MC, let’s go

-He’ll take you to the top and have you sit on the over-hang, feet dangling off the side

-Perfect timing with this guy, because as soon as he sits you down and you actually open your eyes, you have the perfect view of the sun rising over the horizon

-He catches one of the greatest photos of you, smiling with the sunrise illuminating your face, feet dangling and hands gripping the edge, morning breeze blowing your hair softly backwards

-Jesus Christ this man loves you, there’s nothing more beautiful to him than this moment right here

-He actually puts the camera down to join you

-You two watch the sunrise, with you laying your head on his shoulder

-Holding you close, he’ll whisper how much he loves you and the sunrise

-Loves you more though  
  
*SAERAN:

-“Why can’t we stay inside”

-“I don’t want to go”

-You pack everything that you may need, including a picnic lunch

-If you want to go on a hike you have to physically drag this boy out of the house

-With some help from Saeyoung, you pull him outside and he shuts the door, after that you’re golden

-He pouts the whole walk up the trail, arms crossed, refusing to let you hold onto him

-He won’t admit that he enjoyed seeing just how green and tall the trees along the trail were

-Also won’t admit that you were extremely cute when you got overly excited over a baby bunny

-The huge smile on your face almost made all this walking worth it for him

-You made him close his eyes as you laid a blanket and the picnic out in a large, bright green field, bright pink and purple flowers sprouting up here and there

-You pushed him towards the blanket and told him he could open his eyes

-He honestly had no words

-He started to blush a little and got really flustered HOW CUTE

-You two ate in silence, and laid on the blanket afterwards

-Aren’t you glad you picked a day where the sun was bright and the clouds were large and fluffy???

-The two of you took turns pointing out shapes in the clouds You more than him, though

-He enjoyed just laying back and listening to you come up with ridiculous back stories for these vaguely shaped clouds

-DREADING THE WALK BACK DOWN THOUGH

-“We walked all the way up here, now we have to walk BACK DOWN????? I didn’t sign up for this”

-Me neither Saeran, I dunno what to tell you

-At the end of it, he’s tired of walking and acts like he hated the whole thing

-But he’ll lightly kiss the top of your head when you least expect it and murmur a soft thank you (my heART)


End file.
